


Complications

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Arguments, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Human AU, Other, Sad Ending, Slight Peer Pressure, based off of a true story, both are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Rutile notices a flaw in the relationship that they had with Padparadscha and tries to fix it, but they want to keep everything the same.





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story of the first time I was dumped :)  
> I was padpa btw

The school bell rang throughout the building and all of the people who were in the classroom got up in a hurry, grabbing their lunch boxes and left the room in a hurry. Everyone scurried out expect for 2 people who stayed seated in their desks, both watching the teacher leave the room along with everyone else along with whoever else was left behind. Once everyone was cleared out of the room and everything was dead silent, the 2 people left behind got up from their seat and approached each other. They held each other's hands as they both leaned in, the taller one of the two planting a gentle kiss on the others cheek.

 

Rutile and Padparadscha have been dating for around 2 months at this point and the both of them were in the same 1st grade class together. Neither of them could remember exactly why they started dating in the first place, but they both liked each other the same way so they didn’t care about it.The quieter one of the two had expressed multiple times that simply adored the others fluffy red hair and their dorky smile that was missing 1 tooth. The other loved how their hair naturally had 2 different colors and the thousands of freckles that they had on their face (they counted each and every dot, so they know that it’s true).

 

They never talked or hung out in class or outside of school, they’d just spend a portion of time during lunch together and both were happy with that. They would wait for everyone to leave, one would kiss the others cheek, they’d have a small conversation before they’d separate their ways so they could eat lunch. No one except for them and Pad’s friend Yellow Diamond know about their relationship, and they’d both like to keep it that way. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Rutile asked, moving their hazel eyes to look at the other curiously.

 

Padparadscha nodded.

 

“Can you kiss me?”

 

They nodded before they leaned in and kissed their partners cheek the same place where they did last time.

 

“Not like that.”

 

“Huh?” Padparadscha tilted their fuzzy head to the side and looked into the other’s eyes, frowning when the smaller child pulled their hand away from the other.

 

“On my lips, here.” They replied, extending their index finger out and pointed to their rose tinted lips.

 

“But I don’t want to kiss you there.”

 

“Come on, Padpa…” Rutile whined, looking at them sadly, as they held their hand again. “Do it or else I’m going to break up with you.”

 

“But I don’t want to break up with you, Ruti.”

 

“Then kiss me.”

 

Padparadscha looked at them before they closed their eyes and leaned in, gently kissing the patch of soft skin next to their lips. They could tell that the other wasn’t satisfied with the kiss that gave them. “Was that the right spot?”

 

“No, it’s right here, not there.” Rutile said with a frown, “Do it again, but in the right spot.”

 

“But I don’t want to kiss you there again. Can I do it again tomorrow?”

 

“No, you have to do it now.”

 

“I’m not going to do it then.”

 

“Then I’m breaking up with you.” Rutile muttered, taking a step away from them and gathering their stuff together. 

 

“Ruti, wait!” Padparadscha got their stuff as well before they ran after the other so they could talk. “Ruti!!” They yelled, stopping at the doorway as they watched the others back disappear amongst all the students. They could only stand there, already having a plan formulated in their mind to get the other back. 

 

The next day they walked into their classroom and they were slightly surprised to see the classroom completely decorated. The entire classroom was covered in pink and red hearts with white streamers dangling from the ceiling. They sat down in their seat, smiling at their friend as they took out a paper sack that was for different classmates. They talked with Yellow for a few minutes before both children were distracted by fighting going on a few seats down. 

 

As usual, Jade and Rutile were fighting over a plastic bag filled with candy that someone gave them to share. Padparadscha got up from their seat and went over to them, tapping the freckled gems shoulder softly. “Ruti?”

 

“Hm?” When the shorter one turned to look at them, they leaned down and planted a kiss on their lips. The other froze, the bag slipping past their fingers and popping Jade in the face as they entire class went silent. 

 

“They kissed!!” Red Beryl yelled loudly, standing up and pointing at them when pulled away. From that point on, everyone screamed and started to beg them to do it again. They totally would do it again, but Kongo-Sensei seemed to watch was happened and called them over to their desk. 

 

“Am I in trouble?” They asked worriedly.

 

The giant bald man simple shook his head before placing a gentle hand on their fluffy head hand. “Don’t do that again.”

 

“Okay!” Padparadscha gave them a small nod before they scarred back to their desk and acted like nothing happened. 

 

The two do them never got back together because Rutile was too embarrassed.P

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s an embarrassing story of my childhood!  
> It’s the only thing that I vividly remember from when I was a child, so this this probably going to be the only embarrassing story you’re going to be getting from me.
> 
> I also meant to post this on Valentine’s Day since that was when this happened, but this is too good to not to post now.


End file.
